


Phantom Pains

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is so thirsty for his phantom friend, Levi is such a shit, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Paranormal AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, demon!Eren - Freeform, ghost!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: A follow up to Phantom Deals.





	Phantom Pains

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren groaned, rutting his hips into the balled up blankets beneath him. He was naked and hot and oh so turned on right now. The only thing that could relieve him was the ghost upstairs. The ghost that refused to be seduced, just out of reach, while Eren was miserably horny and fucking himself against his designated bed.

It had been several months since Eren had moved into the haunted home with Levi, the beautiful phantom having stolen his heart. He consumed Eren’s mind, had engraved himself in the marrow of the demon’s bones. Levi made Eren’s blood run hot, his body burning and itching to get a taste.

“ _Levi_!” The demon called again, his back arching beautifully at the thought of Levi’s spent body beneath him, of just how good the ghost would feel. “ _Levi, Levi, Levi…_ ” There was a gust of cool air rushing over Eren’s sweaty skin as he chanted the name like a prayer, prompting him to glance over his shoulder with heavy eyes.

“You seem to be enjoying your time here.” Levi said smugly, silvery eyes raking over Eren’s gorgeous body hungrily. “I heard you calling for me. Do you need something?”

Eren practically growled at the obvious teasing, his cock hanging heavy and dripping delicious precome on the bed sheets. “I can’t seduce you, that’s part of the rules. But don’t tempt me.” he snapped, unable to hide the irritation in his voice when he saw how amused Levi was at the spectacle of such a helpless demon.

Levi, used to the demon’s antics at this point, walked closer to the bed. It hadn’t been the first time Levi had overheard Eren getting off while screaming his name, but it might be the last. As he got closer to the bed, licking his lips as he stared at Eren’s beautiful cock, he noticed a few other things bundled up by the pillows. A wad of fabrics that looked an awful lot like the phantom’s old clothes.

“ _That’s my shirt,_ ” Levi pointed out with a mocking disgust that nearly sent Eren in fits, plucking one of the freshly cleaned articles from the bed. “ _So is that. Wait…_ ” The phantom’s lips quirked into the loveliest smirk. “Is this the only way you can get off? Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to steal things from people? Well, you  _are_ a demon, that’s undeniable. I was giving you too much credit thinking you were some kind of gentleman. Silly me.  _Tch_.”

Eren growled from deep in his chest and snatched the shirt back from Levi’s grasp, holding it to his nose and inhaling deeply. “It’s faded, but I can still smell you in the threads. It helps me get this show on the road.”

Levi gave a distracted hum, something undeciphered piercing the cold look in his stormy eyes, and turned back towards the door, waving lazily behind him. “Well, have fun I suppose.”

Eren’s jaw dropped as Levi simply vanished from the room, probably going back to his quarters upstairs to do fuck all, leaving the demon miserably to himself. “Fuck you!” he snapped into the empty air, flinching when another chill ran over his body and his hips snapped and rutted against the bundle of shirts now haphazard on the mattress.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Levi’s voice in that moment infuriated Eren, all smug and teasing. But it wouldn’t deter him from fucking himself against the creaking bed with every ounce of fury pounding through his veins. It wasn’t the best orgasm, wasn’t the one he wanted, wasn’t with the one he wanted, but he would take what he would get at this point.

 _Fuck_ , Levi was a pain.

And Eren  _loved_ pain.


End file.
